When a software developer is writing code, e.g., in an object orientated product, it may be difficult to find such things as how to acquire an instance of a particular object. An example reason for this difficulty may include the fact that there may be many patterns through which an instance of an object may be acquired.
Current options available to a developer to find how to acquire an instance of a particular object may be limited. For example, the developer may be required to already have extensive knowledge of a product or an Application Programming Interface (API) in question. Additionally/alternatively, the developer may be required to laboriously look through the documentation of the product or the API, if such documentation exists.